


Upside Down

by mimosa-supernova (FourCatProductions)



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/mimosa-supernova
Summary: Haley and Maru go on a picnic.
Relationships: Haley/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Upside Down

It’s a perfect summer afternoon in the Valley, and Haley hums all the way to Cindersap, basket swinging from her arm. Fat white clouds in a bright blue sky, boundless sunshine, and everything in full and abundant bloom. She’s in a good mood, looking cute in her favorite sunflower dress and new wide-brimmed hat, and she’s on her way to the lake to have a picnic with Maru. Times like this, she doesn’t mind Pelican Town so much – it’s still a country podunk, but today even she can’t find a single thing to complain about.

The lake is a good half hour’s walk from town, but she hurries, only to find the dock deserted, shore peaceful and still. No sign of Maru. Just the thicket that surrounds Cindersap Lake, maple and oak, birch and pine. Haley checks her watch. It’s close to twelve-thirty, so she’s not running late for once, but if they don’t eat soon the sandwiches are going to get soggy. She turns in a circle, hands on her hips.

“Maru?” A squirrel chitters from a nearby tree. “Maru! Where are you?”

There’s an abrupt rustle from one of the oaks to her left, followed by twigs snapping and a shower of leaves. Haley jumps as her girlfriend swings into view.

“Hi!” She’s hanging upside down from one of the sturdier branches by her knees, coveralls smeared with dirt and sap. There’s a leaf stuck in her hair. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming. I must have lost track of time again.”

Haley rolls her eyes affectionately and sets the basket down, coming to stand under the tree. “What are you doing up there, anyway?”

“Cataloguing different varieties of lichen.” Maru adjusts her glasses, swaying a little with the movement. “Dad and I are trying to see if we can cross-breed one with the slimes from the mines to create a new type of fungus that feeds on pollution.”

“That sounds… fun,” Haley says. “Maybe you could take a break and come have this picnic with me? You can tell me more about the lichen and stuff.”

“After we eat, right?” Maru teases. Haley pokes her nose, earns a giggle.

“Yeah. _After_ we eat.”

Maru’s shorter than she is on solid ground, but right then, she’s the perfect height to kiss Haley’s forehead. “Okay,” she says, and does it again for good measure, still grinning. “Be right down.”


End file.
